


Modern Feelings

by canterofmysinnings



Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [13]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Take That, Comedy, Country-Typical Implied Homophobia, Dom! Gary, Fame, Hairy Chest, Iconic World Event, Kissing, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Married Life, Master/Slave Hints, Pet Names, Russia, Sub! Robbie, The Radisson Hotel, Touching, You Know Me References, blowjob, love making, world cup 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: Robbie and Gary, a married couple, are due to perform at World Cup 2018. Before the show, they can't resist a quick round of love-making.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926196
Kudos: 2





	Modern Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 13 of my Transfer from Wattpad series, as well as my year-long Barlliams Songfic challenge.  
> Originally published at: 16/06/2018  
> Originally inspired by the song: Strong

June 2018

**The Radisson Royal Hotel, Moscow, Russia**

Gary and Robbie arrived and checked into their hotel at 9am in the morning.  
Robbie had been booked to perform at the World Cup 2018 in Russia. Gary was coming along to play the piano as a guest star.

A staff member greeted them and guided them through the hallway and upstarts to their hotel room on the 7th floor.  
"Welcome to The Radisson Royal Hotel." The staff member said with a slight Russian accent. It was a woman. She was slim, blonde and had red ear hoops which appeared quite dramatic. Classily glad in black and white and a single dark blue belt, she impressed the two men.  
The woman unlocked the door to their luxury room with a key card.   
"You might be used to having to eat breakfast with other hotel guests when you're on holiday, yes? Well... Here, we don't do that. Instead, we've prepared a special kind of breakfast for you. You can mix and match the different contents of the jars as you like. We prepared to special welcome gift as well. Here is your key card, Sir, and please enjoy your stay!"  
The staff member pressed the key card in Gary's hand and smiled like an overjoyed school girl. Then she excused herself and left the two men alone in their suite.

Gary looked around. The panorama view was indeed gorgeous, as he could see multiple shades of the deep, rich blue sky above with a few cotton-like clouds floating by.   
"That's not too bad, is it Robbie?" Gary smirked at his husband. He was still buzzing, taking in a place he'd never been before.   
"You can tell we've paid a fortune for this." Robbie chuckled, occupied by the desk on the other side of the room, which had a selection of different foods.   
The food eventually caught Gary's attention and he walked over to Robbie.   
Robbie was, not surprisingly, Insta-snapping a picture of the basket with Russian specialties.   
Gary couldn't resist photobombing him as he sneaked in a peace sign in front of the camera.   
Robbie only noticed it when it was too late. He pressed his InstaStory to review his post, and burst into laughter. He nudged Gary in laughter cramps. "I can't believe you just did that! Too good not to publish. Look... Gaz, why don't we post a selfie? The natural lightening is pretty amazing!" He exclaimed.   
Gary nodded in agreement.   
Robbie positioned himself on the other side of his husband, letting his left arm rest down Gary's left shoulder and chest.   
Gary responded to the gesture by reaching out his left hand to Robbie's left hand, in a manner that they were partly holding hands.   
Robbie, dropping his phone on the desk for a moment.   
Careful not to spill anything, Robbie poured his husband a nice, cool glass of the fine, Russian wine.   
"Here, hold it like this. Make sure to flash the ring... The fans will go monkey over it!"   
Robbie reassumed his original position, setting up the Instagram camera for the post. Swiping on a convenient World Cup filter, he grinned cheekily all over his face as he counted down from three.   
Gary briefly looked at his wedding ring. It was a ring that held so many memories for him, especially as the Take That symbol was engraved in gold along with the the date Take That formed and the date of his wedding to Robbie.   
A nudge from Robbie made Gary look up. Robbie and Gary smiled into the camera as Robbie took the picture.   
He looked at the screen and smiled in awe. Then he posted it to the InstaStory.

_Enjoying Russia with Gaz. #WorldCupRussia #ЯЩ_

Gary looked on, amused while Robbie's face lit up as if he had got another idea.   
Robbie turned to Gary excitedly.   
"What if we publish another one, where we kiss? Then our fans can press the first picture, on to the second... Just like that." Robbie proposed the idea to Gary whist looking so adorable Gary had a hard time turning him down. Yet, he had a bad feeling about this.   
"I'm so sorry love, but you have to remember what country we're in. I don't think that would be such a good idea after all."  
Robbie pouted for a bit, then it dawned upon him. "You're right Gaz, we have to think of our personal safety for the job and our fans."   
He then softly embraced Gary, gazing into his husband's lovely green eyes.   
Gary embraced Robbie back, holding him around his neck. He then pressed a kiss on Robbie's lips, struggling a tiny bit to reach him.   
Robbie promptly leant down to ease Gary's access without breaking the kiss. He discarded his phone somewhere into the bed as he wanted to give Gary his full attention.   
Gary felt Robbie's warm hands hold him around his hips, slowly but surely cupping his bottom. He felt naughty fingers peeking into the edge of his trousers.   
Robbie breathed heavily as he grew increasingly aroused by the minute. Watching Gary for so long during their trip from the airport to the hotel without being able to do the couply that they used to do was agitating for Robbie and he needed release.   
It was evident that Gary felt the same as they continued to make out.   
They lead each other onto the bed, wildly kissing and touching without a care in the world.   
Gary felt a burning question coming on as they continued to snog, something which he had to get an answer to or he wouldn't be able to enjoy what probably was to come by now.   
Robbie was consumed with lust by now. Gary was as well, but he was overthinking about something which made is less enjoyable.   
As Robbie unbuttoned his black shirt with tiny grey dots, Gary interrupted Robbie.   
"Babe... When was it we were supposed to go into rehearsals, again?"   
Robbie looked at the clock above the door on the other side of the room.   
"Relax Gazza, it's only in 3 hours. We've got plenty of time."  
Robbie mindlessly discarded the shirt to the floor, eyeing up Gary to see if he was calmer by now.   
Gary felt better to know they had plenty of time and gave in to the fire in his loins.   
He looked at his shirtless husband and licked his lips. He had always liked 10's Robbie's hairy chest. It was manly and very sexy.   
Robbie watched Gary breathlessly as he ached for Gary to take his shirt off.   
"Gazza, won't you take your shirt off?" He purred seductively into Gary's ear.   
Gary inhaled as he proceeded to unbutton his shirt. His shirt was white with small grey dots and colourful butterflies and flowers.   
Robbie felt a tingle of joy as his husband's beautiful chest was revealed.   
Neatly shaved, only a few fuzz hairs were left. Robbie didn't mind Gary's shaving. They had been together for so long that they both had seen various alternative body hair styles. Nothing the other part did surprised them anymore.

"You're so beautiful." Robbie breathed, kissing down Gary's torso from his temple to his neck. He lightly sucked and bit Gary's collarbone where the skin would be hidden by the shirt to the performance later on.

Gary responded positively by pulling Robbie closer.  
"Oh God... Can I take charge tonight, Robbie?" Gary requested.   
That Gary just said that only made Robbie more excited.   
"Yes, go on and dominate me."   
Trembling, Robbie laid down on the bed, anticipating Gary's next move.   
Gary didn't miss a trick as he seductively hovered over Robbie.  
"I like it when you're submissive." Gary purred.   
Robbie inhaled sharply as Gary applied pressure to his crotch area.   
Gary smiled as Robbie's face turned all red.   
He rubbed a bit, then decided not to tease Robbie any more.   
Moving downwards, Gary now looked at Robbie's trouser clad crotch.   
"Bit overdressed, are we?" Gary tugged at Robbie's trousers, causing Robbie to squirm.   
Gary unzipped Robbie's zipper an discovered the source of Robbie's discomfort.   
He held Robbie down as he removed Robbie's trousers.   
The tent in Robbie's boxers demanded attention, and Gary blushed seeing it. He enjoyed the intense rush of being in control for once. The almighty Robbie Williams laid before him, aching for his touch and attention.   
It felt surreal to be doing this, both men thought, the rush of possibly being caught by someone was not as unsettling as it was hot in the situation.   
Gary looked at Robbie lovingly and started slightly massaging Robbie's length through his underwear.   
Robbie arched his body in pleasure. "Don't deny me!" He pleaded, completely submitting to his submissive role.   
Usually being the receiving end, Gary was more than thrilled to be the giver now. Robbie was loving it too, and it almost looked like he enjoyed it more than when he was the dominant partner.   
Gary noticed with joy how Robbie's white boxers already had a sticky feel to them. He teased harder, causing Robbie's breathing to become short and shallow.   
Then he decided to finally please Robbie by getting rid of the inhibitions entirely to focus on the main prize.

As Gary took off Robbie's boxers, Robbie was blushing, appearing very flustered and turned on.   
He made sure to touch a lot as he teased them off, touch his stomach and inner thighs in particular as he knew Robbie was very sensitive in these spots.   
Robbie moaned in response, writhing in ecstacy as he almost came on the spot.   
With the tiny bit of self control he had left, he forced himself to hold on.   
Gary now focused his attention at Robbie's member, which was getting very stiff and erect as blood was rushing to it.   
Robbie had propped up his torso with silky soft pillows to better indulge in the beautiful sight before his eyes.

Gary was generously lathering Robbie's cock with spit, and the warm feeling of his tongue drove Robbie crazy.   
Robbie thought the hottest moments were when Gary made eye contact with him. Gary's newly established dominant role made small gestures feel very meaningful, which was a big weakness for Robbie.

"Ohhh..." Robbie breathed, "Please stop the teasin' Barlow, I'm going bonkers and you know it!"  
Gary didn't say anything, but smirked mischievously at his husband.   
"I'm sorry love, but I'm the dominant, I make the rules!" Gary winked.   
Robbie momentarily felt hurt, but the feeling went away as he felt the pleasant vibrations coming from his hip area.   
Gary was now holding Robbie's hips, no, clawing into them while passionately taking Robbie into his mouth.   
Robbie was surprised by the sudden sexual aggression Gary displayed. He was not sure he liked this ferocious style, at least not this early into sex.   
Robbie cleared his throat to get his husband's attention. "Hum... Gazza?" He called out.   
Gary immediately stopped in his tracks and looked at Robbie. His mouth and beard glistened with precum and spit. Robbie sensed a twinge of guilt in Gary's eyes as he replied. "Yeah, babe?"   
"I don't know how to put this but - I think I might not be into aggression today. I reckon I need me some grand lovemaking. Love me, touch me up close, look into my eyes... Then you can jackhammer me another day." He finished with a massive laugh.   
Gary smiled at Robbie's offer. "That's fair."   
He then looked around the room. "Did you unpack the lube?"   
Robbie smirked knowingly. "Yes, it's on the nightstand. I figured you were just as frustrated as I was when I arrived here."  
Gary blushed red as he grabbed the bottle. "Only you know me." He winked.   
Robbie relished at Gary's clever reference to his music.   
Gary got up from the bed to unbutton his trousers. Teasing mercilessly, he made sure that Robbie saw every second of it. Robbie gasped for air as he struggled to take in the heavenly sight.

As the trousers fell down to his ankles, he dropped his briefs as well.   
Robbie bit his lip as Gary poured lube on his own cock and then on Robbie's.   
Gary sat down on the bed, jerking Robbie off as Robbie reached out and gently grabbed Gary's cock.   
Gary remembered what Robbie had said earlier and then climbed on top of Robbie.   
He lowered himself down to Robbie's face.   
"Do you want to breed in captivity or is it pointless?" He stroked Robbie's cheeks and down his neck.   
Robbie groaned and smiled. "You cheesy bugger. Don't tell me you've been listening to Reality Killed The Video Star on the flight?"   
The combination of Gary's romantic strokes and the sheer thoughtfulness of Gary made Robbie almost boil over.   
He poked Gary as he felt a wet feeling spread down there. "Uh Gaz..."  
Gary looked down to Robbie's cock as he too felt something wet.   
"Say no more." Gary kissed and touched Robbie as he prepared to the peak of the entire show.   
"Are you ready, babe?" Gary felt his cock was stiff and aching for release.   
Robbie barely breathed in excitement.   
"Yes Gaz... I need you inside me, desperately."  
These words were everything Gary wanted to hear as he positioned his lower body in a proper angle in order to enter Robbie.

Robbie moaned in a gluttoral manner as Gary slowly filled him up with his long, thick length.   
Gary, after assuming a comfortable position, moved back to Robbie's torso and face.   
He kissed Robbie's neck and licked it.   
After checking Robbie's face was nothing but pleasure, he started to thrust into Robbie slowly, but deeply.   
Gary looked into Robbie's eyes which were half closed from the pleasure he was giving him.   
He then kissed Robbie sensually, prodding his tongue in.  
Robbie opened up his mouth for Gary, letting their tongues dance, tasting each other passionately.   
Gary, being much the master seducer, kept whispering sweet nothings into his husband's ears while keeping a slow, steady rhythm.   
As the men continued their lovemaking, it became very clear for both of them that they had to cum.   
Gary asked for permission to speed up inside of Robbie, which Robbie granted as he was feeling entirely ready now.   
Gary sped up and changed the angle slightly to go deeper. He looked lovingly into Robbie's eyes. "You look beautiful. Cum for me, cum for your Master Barlow."   
Throwing in a bit of kink, Gary couldn't wait for Robbie's reaction.   
"Ughnnn... Gazza I'm coming!"   
Robbie couldn't handle it anymore as he promptly came first. He groaned as his world went black with stars and everything spun around in a very remarkable feeling of pleasure.  
He returned to normal, feeling energised.   
"So, Master Barlow. What kind of Master are you, slowly thrusting into your slave like a weakling? Abuse me! I'm your slave and you should take advantage of me." Robbie teased, playing on what Gary said earlier.   
Gary was taken aback of Robbie's sudden outburst. He then decided to go for it and pinned down Robbie's arms with his hands, allowing himself to be rougher than before.   
"How dare you insult me like that, slave? You'll take your words back, I'll make sure that you-"  
Gary was interrupted by a galloping wave of pleasure. He breathed faster as he surrendered to the feeling and gave up his act.   
"Mnhmg Robbie... Babe... I'm..."  
Gary lost his ability to talk as he came violently into Robbie.   
Robbie felt dizzy at the warm sticky feeling, and it was almost like-  
Robbie came for the second time. Not as much as the first time, but it was enough for Gary to notice when he had calmed down.   
Grabbing two towels Robbie had conveniently left by the nightstand, Gary started to dry off himself and handed over one of the towels to Robbie so he could tidy himself up.   
Robbie looked at Gary. "How did you find that?" He smirked at his husband.   
Gary laughed. "It was incredible. I think I might want to take a painkiller though... I'm supposed to sit down for rehearsals."  
Robbie chuckled. "You want to go for a shower?"   
Gary tilted his head at Robbie. "You naughty thing! Are you saying you've not had enough yet?"   
"Who knows!" Robbie shrugged and smiled innocently.

**After the rehearsals, before filming an interview for local TV**

Robbie was dressed in a red leather suit with black dots in geopard style with a black shirt underneath.   
Gary was looking on, enjoying a coffee while a man interviewer set up his camera.   
"Can you sit down on the chair over there, please Sir? We don't have a lot of time left." the Russian man said.   
Robbie eyed up Gary and then looked at the man with apologising eyes.   
"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not sit down right now." Robbie said.   
The Russian man appeared annoyed but then let it go.   
"Okay, let's start the interview..."

**The start of the World Cup 2018 in Russia:**

Gary and Robbie walked in side by side.   
Before they parted ways, Gary to the piano and Robbie to the middle of the stage, Robbie pressed Gary's hand and then held it into the air.   
"Attention, Russia! Robbie Williams and Gary Barlow haaaaaave arrived!" In his best entertainment voice, he continued;   
"Please welcome my partner in music and life... Mr. Gary Barlow everybody!"   
The packed audience of 80.000 onlookers cheered them on as Robbie and Gary parted ways to start the performance.

The boyish dream Gary and Robbie always had was granted as everything fell in its place. 


End file.
